


Brave Vesperia's Halloween Haunt

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Rita Mordio, Found Family, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, autism headcanon, background yuri/judith, minor appearance by ba'ul, yuri and karol are in a kangaroo costume send them help please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Brave Vesperia celebrates Halloween at a competition.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein & Repede, Judith & Rita Mordio, Karol Capel & Yuri Lowell, Patty Fleur & Flynn Scifo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Brave Vesperia's Halloween Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these costume ideas for MONTHS and I was so happy to finally write them out. This is my first time ever writing Halloween, as someone who doesn't celebrate it all. Please do not ask where I got the kangaroo idea from I just thought it would be cute. Rita being autistic here was self indulgent, but if she seems a little OOC here it's because she was overwhelmed. Happy Halloween! Stay safe and stay home!

"Come on, Repede, stay still!" Estelle wailed as the dog refused to keep calm, "You have to get this horn on you!" Repede growled and shifted, trying to avoid the sparkly attachment to his costume.

"I'm not surprised that he doesn't like it, Lady Estellise," Flynn laughed while making final adornments to his brown jumper, "a unicorn just isn't Repede's thing to wear."

"But he agreed to pair with me in the competition! And I wanted to be a fairy princess with a unicorn!" The princess pouted before she finally got Repede's horn on his head, the dog whimpering in defeat. The commandant chuckled at the sight of his canine friend all dressed up in a sparkly pastel coloured costume, Estelle's rendition of a mythical unicorn. He sighed to himself as he finally zipped up the back of his jumper and turned to his head piece, a horse head. He promised Patty that he would pair with her for the competition, but immediately regretted it once she suggested being a cowgirl and her horse. And he automatically knew that he was, indeed, her horse.

~

"Patty, I don't think it's a good idea to put glitter in your hair, it'll be too hard to get out," Judith sighed in the next room, combing through the young pirate's hair. 

"Aw, Judy you're no fun! I just need that little sparkle!' Patty protested, "Besides, if my hair sparkles, it would be easier for me to win tonight!"

"More like it'll be more annoying when the glitter falls into your eyes." Rita mumbled in the corner of the room she stuffed herself into.

"Aw, Rita you didn't even get into your onesie.." the krityan called out while parting her friend's hair, "I'm coming to do your makeup in a bit, let me just finish with Patty here."

"I don't know if I want to go anymore." the mage curled herself into a ball with her hands on her head.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you've got me with you, at least we aren't doing what Yuri and Karol are doing." Judith and Patty snickered.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean, Judy?" Yuri entered the room, with him and Karol sharing a kangaroo costume. The krityan and pirate burst into laughter seeing the two struggle to walk in sync with each other, while Rita remained curled in the corner.

"I think we look great, Yuri!"

"Yeah only when we actually walk together in perfect timing." the vigilante groaned.

"You two look ridiculous." the mage grumbled.

"Awww, Yuri you look so cute that I could kiss you!" Patty cheered, "except that means Karol would be right under you, and Judy is here too, I shouldn't be giving smooches to her boyfriend." Yuri rolled his eyes as he fixed his hood, he felt heavy with Karol's weight being carried around like a joey in his pouch.

"If you need me, I'll be joining Flynn, Estelle and Repede in the next room. C'mon Karol, we need to walk together." The two shuffled across the room before one misstep caused them to topple over, the girls in the room laughing again before the pirate, with her hair done, helped her friends into the next room. Judith approached Rita in the corner, who was still hiding from all of the commotion.

"Hey, it's alright. If you need anything, I'll be here for you." Judy comforted her friend who began to tremble.

"I don't know if I want to wear makeup or be a cat for the night," Rita mumbled as she tucked herself in further, "I don't like the thought of performing for a lot of loud people wearing weird makeup as a cat. It's gonna suck."

"How about this, if you feel stressed, hold my antennae. I can also put something soft in your ears and cover them with your hair," Judith smiled, soothingly rubbing the mage's back, "and the only makeup we can do are whiskers and that's it. And we come straight home afterward. Is that good?" Rita perked up upon hearing the offer, nodded and got up to the seat originally occupied by Patty, awaiting for her friend to apply her makeup.

~

Estelle giggled as Patty tried her best to paint a butterfly onto the squeamish princess' cheek with Repede still sulking in the corner. The pirate sighed after filling in and adding glitter to the wings, now it was time to add the small details. Meanwhile, Yuri and Karol attempted to sit on the bench, but proved it to be awkward as the two fidgeted and struggled to get both sitting without the other in discomfort. Flynn chuckled watching his best friend struggle in his oh-so-amazing costume.

"Cut that grin off your face, Flynn, once I'm out of this kangaroo, it's over for you." the man pouted, feeling embarrassed in his mammalian updo.

"Oh sorry, KangaYuri, but I think your struggle in making sure your baby's comfortable is very amusing." The commandant's composure broke into laughter as his friend got even angrier, and Karol retorted that he was not a baby.

"Says you, Flynn, you're a horse tonight!" the guild captain fired back.

"At least you won't have Patty riding on your back, or a horse head."

"Quite fitting for the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, and the interest of Princess Est-"

"Yuri, I demand that you be quiet, at least I can actually walk." Flynn cut him off rather quickly, forgetting that he threw his pride out the window just to enter a competition with Patty. Estelle approached her friends, giggling and twirling in her sparkly pink and blue princess dress, with fairy wings strapped onto her back. Repede followed in his unicorn attire, wagging and swaying the fake rainbow tail attached to his blastia. Patty sprinted forward to the commandant and leapt onto his back, catching him off guard and nearly causing the two to topple over.

"Aww Flynn, you make such a handsome horse!" The pirate squealed and hugged from behind.

"P-Patty, don't scare me like that, please we almost got hurt." Flynn sighed as he heard Yuri, Karol and Estelle's laughter in the background.

"We're ready! Rita's got her whole- Flynn what are you wearing?" Judith entered the room with her other friends, donning a witch's costume, followed by Rita, dressed as a black cat, the two trying to conceal their laughter.

"Judith, don't remind me."

"Hey, Judy, looking sexy!" Yuri winked at his girlfriend, to which he received a smile back from her and an eye roll from Rita.

"Thank you, you look...sexy as well?" the krityan was at a loss in finding the correct words in describing her partner's costume, which gained a giggle from Karol.

"Alright, where do we meet the old man tonight?" Rita crossed her arms and tapped her foot anxiously.

"In front of The Union's building, and Rita you look absolutely adorable!" Estelle responded as she strapped a rainbow harness onto Repede, "are we ready? I don't think we have time to stop and wander around, the competition starts in about an hour."

"Let's not forget we have to help Yuri and Karol out of the house, or they could fall and be unable to get up." Judith snickered, eyes glued to her captain and lover duo, Karol laughed nervously and Yuri groaned in response.

"You're lucky that you're all friends of Brave Vesperia." Yuri spat as his friends helped him and Karol exit Brave Vesperia's headquarters.

~

Dahngrest's square brightened the night with lit jack-o-lanterns and buildings strung with lights. Sounds of children laughing and playing with each other echoed into the night while adults handed candy to any child who approached. Judith and Estelle handed out candy to children who stopped for treats, and gave Repede affection before searching for the next adult. Yuri and Karol slowly shuffled through the streets, careful as to not fall, or embarrassment would come hurling their way. Rita occasionally became overwhelmed with the crowd and would quickly take hold of Judy's antenna and stroke them to keep calm, while Flynn kept an extra eye out to make sure that no knight would have been able to see him.

The group arrived at the Union's building after a stroll through the town, meeting Raven in the contestant's waiting room with zombie makeup on his face.

"Hey old man, you look as alive as ever!" Yuri sneered upon arrival, followed by Karol and Patty's giggles.

"Oh, how rich of ya, Yuri. Thanks for tha compliment!" The older man rolled his eyes before reaching his hands out to shake the vigilante and his captain's, only to bear witness to the duo fall over once more. After a quick recovery, Raven handed number cards to each pair.

"Please tell me someone is performing before number eleven." Flynn's hand flew to his face once he saw his assigned number.

"Eighteen!" Estelle cried out, Repede barking in reply.

"Twenty seven." Rita gave a sigh of relief, Judith patting her back.

"We got twenty three. You're going first, Flynn and Patty." Karol added, Yuri trying hard not to laugh. The commandant groaned while Patty cheered.

"Enjoy it, horsie Flynn! I'm sure everyone will enjoy it." Yuri gleefully gave a singsong like motivational message, his best friend giving a more audible groan.

"Yeah, well enjoy falling on stage because you two can't walk in sync." He bit back. The vigilante grumbled as he and his captain attempted to waddle over to a bench, careful not to topple over after Flynn's words.

~

"Repede, you need to put the harness on! It's part of the act!" Estelle wailed when the dog refused to put on the glittery rainbow harness, shifting everytime the princess stood in front of him.

"Estelle, just use his chain, he prefers that and probably feels naked without it." Judith laughed while giving Rita's hair a last minute grooming.

"He has to wear it! It's only for at most twenty minutes!" She pouted at the krityan, only to be meet back with giggles and the mage's sour face. Flynn watched the princess and canine struggle with their costumes and laughed to himself, it may not have been as funny as Yuri's kangaroo waddle, but it eased him to see the two finally get along.

"Up next, we have Flynn and Patty Fleur!"

"Good luck to ya!" Raven cheered them on, being joined by well wishes of the others. Patty jumped onto the commandant's back before heading onto the stage. Flynn replicated a horse's neigh as best as he could, forcefully tapping his shoes as he galloped on stage. He neighed once more before letting his partner down.

"Howdy, kids! I'm Patty, and this is my horse, Flynn!" Patty announced gleefully and the commandant neighed, being greeted back by the children in the audience. "Tonight, there are two barrels with different goodies! One has toys, and another has lollipops, so you're going to get one! Flynn is gonna come galloping around y'all, and I'll throw this dice block and whoever catches it, rides my horse up here to play a game! Now are you ready?!" The children cheered loudly before Flynn darted around them, neighing and whinnying as Patty threw the plush block over her head and into the crowd. After three rounds, a young boy in a dog coat held the dice over his head, announcing that he had caught it. Flynn stopped, and made his way to him, allowing him onto his back, and galloped back to his partner.

"Now pardner, what's your name?"

"Vinny!"

"Well, Vinny, today you'll be lassoin' a prize for yourself and all of your friends in the crowd. But you're gonna need some height to get the barrel, so you'll have to read ol' Flynnie here!"

"Patty, never call me Flynnie again." The commandant hissed to himself before letting Vinny onto his shoulders. Patty demonstrated how to lasso the rope properly, and allowed him to pull forward his prize. The barrel had proven too strong for the child's strength, and broke open once it fell to the floor, expelling small toys from the inside. The children in the crowd cheered while Vinny frowned.

"Congratulations, Vinny! You did a great job! Toys for you and everyone!"

"But...I broke the barrel..."

"That's okay! The point is, you got it! Right, Flynn?"

"...Neigh!!" Flynn whinnied before letting the child return to the crowd, handing toys to the other children.

"Thank you for the show, Flynn and Patty!" The announcer concluded as the audience clapped and cheered, the pirate jumped back onto the commandant's back and the pair returned backstage. Yuri could not contain his laughter at the sight of Flynn behaving like a horse, while the others congratulated the two when they returned.

"Flynn we had so much fun it was great!" Patty squealed, leaping off of Flynn, whose face had been red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was." He hid his face in shame, cursing into his hands, hoping that nobody from the nights saw their performance.

"A true knight in shining armour!" Yuri laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes, Karol gave a visibly uncomfortable look at the sensation of Yuri's glee. Raven walked over and gave Flynn a congratulatory pat on the back, Judith clapping softly while Rita stroked her antennae for comfort. Repede snorted and yawned before walking up to Flynn and rubbing himself against his legs as if he were a cat.

~

"Up next, we have Estelle and her dog, Repede!"

"Actually, it's technically Yuri's dog who's partnering with-"

"Karol, shut up, let her have her fun." Rita interrupted before sending her friend off. Repede gave a dog-like sigh before he and his partner entered the stage.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Estelle the Princess of the Fairies, and this is Repede, my unicorn!" Estelle twirled and danced on stage as Repede followed behind her and sat, "he doesn't say much, but he's very happy to be here tonight!"

"Tonight, I have an empty pumpkin bag, and I'm gonna make it explode with cookies for all of you, using mine and Repede's magic! But you have to give Repede pets first before I start, he needs to charge up his magic before we set it off!" The dog leapt off the stage and strolled among the sea of children, accepting head pats and back scratches as he passed along. One young girl gave him a stick that held maple leaves on its small branches. After about five minutes of accepting love and affection, he returned to his partner, and sat beside her. Estelle giggled as she held out the pumpkin bag in her hands.

"Now, I'm going to say the magic words, but you have to say it with me for our magic to be as effective! And once you say it, you'll hear a big sound and cookies and lollipops will rain down!" The princess gave the bag a thorough shaking before stopping and Repede poked it with his makeshift horn, "Now, when I count to one, we all say, 'Cookiecadabra Lollipopocus!' Ready?!"

"Three, two, one..."

"Cookiecadabra Lollipopocus!" Estelle threw the bag into the air, and swiftly casted Photon to make it explode. Once the bag exploded, confetti floated down to the children's surprise, wondering where their treats could have gone. Before long, a familiar howl roared and a shadow flew overhead, and cookies and lollipops tied to kite paper and ribbon came gently raining down. The crowd went wild, cheering after Estelle's trick.

_"Thanks, Ba'ul."_

"There are treats for everyone! Good night everybody!!" The smile on her face became even more radiant watching the children claim their treats before she and Repede left the stage, the announcer thanking the two for their performance.

"That was such a cute performance, Estelle." Judith congratulated her friend with Rita still attached to her antennae, who gave a congratulatory smile and even detached herself and gave the princess a hug.

"You two did great, I'm sure Repede loved the attention he got from the kids." Yuri smiled and clapped, Karol gave a thumbs up. 

Patty walked towards Repede and began to pat his head as much as she could and slipped a small piece of ham into his mouth as a treat, to which he happily accepted. "Flynn told me to give this to you after you went on. You're such a good boy, Repede!" The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"How did we do, Flynn?"

"Y-You two did great, Lady Estellise, it was very adorable." Flynn stuttered, his face had become red from a mixture of embarrassment from his performance and awe from Estelle's. She giggled at his strawberry coloured head.

"Next time, you should be the unicorn!"

"Y'know, Estelle, he isn't far off, just needs some glitter and a horn." Yuri could have barely controlled himself before laughing at Flynn again.

"You're next Yuri, and remember you two can barely walk." Flynn held an evil smirk on his face, while Yuri's laughter died down and he began to fear the next performance.

~

"And next, we have Yuri Lowell and Karol Capel!"

"Oh no..." The vigilante grimaced as Karol perked up, ecstatic to get on stage.

"Strike them dead, Yuri! Love you!" Judith called out, sending an air kiss to her boyfriend.

"This isn't going to end very well, huh." Rita groaned, knowing that the two would fail their performance, and that Judith was trying to stay positive for the two.

"Good luck, KangaYuri and Karolroo." Flynn chuckled to himself, receiving a glare from his best friend.

Yuri and Karol walked steadily in sync onto the stage, before falling down in the middle. The audience laughed as the two shrieked while going down. The competition coordinators helped the pair up and allowed them to continue while wheeling in a box onto the center stage.

"Hello! I'm KangaYuri, and this is my baby, Karolroo!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm as big as the kids standing out there!" Karol playfully pouted.

"We have some funnies for you all today! They're sure to make you rock like a boat!" The audience quieted down at the moment Yuri mentioned 'funnies', not a good sign for the kangaroo duo.

"Man, today has been a horrible day. I had a barrel of candy at home, ready to give out to all the trick-or-treaters tonight, but as my girlfriend went to check on it to make sure nothing got to them, she called me to come and check it. And what did she show me? Why, nothing was wrong, it was only candy that our EYES can see!" Karol faked a laugh at Yuri's deteriorating joke, barely any child laughed at the horrid statement.

"Nice one, momma! But when I went to check on them, I saw someone GOBLIN them down!" The two began to laugh at their own joke, to which nobody in the audience seemed amused at. Yuri stopped when he realized that their stand-up comedy and puns went flat. He nervously chuckled to himself and gulped, his body language enough to make Karol stop as well.

"A-Anyway... ever heard about the zombie who went to a dance competition?"

"No!" One particularly loud voice yelled from the crowd.

"Well, when they wanted to cheer him on, they said, break a leg!!"

"Yuri- mama that was stale." Even his partner had been unamused by the vigilante's poor attempts at comedy. Frustrated at his failure, Yuri began to walk around, starting with a new line.

"Kids these days! When I was your age, even before Karolroo was born, we laughed at-" the pair tripped on a nail that stuck out on the wooden stage, shrieking and toppling over. The children began to laugh at the pain of the kangaroo duo, causing Yuri to grumble as he attempted to pick them back up.

"Sorry about that, kids, we just got a little care-LESS!" In the process of standing again and attempting to shuffle across the stage once more, Karol stepped on the kangaroo costume's tail, causing him to twist his foot and for Yuri to lose his balance and bring them down on his back. Laughter amplified as Brave Vesperia's captain and crew member duo writhed in pain on the floor.

"Ow...Yuri I hurt my foot."

"I...don't think I can continue...my back is...KILLING me." He lamented, but tried to smile for the crowd. Thinking quickly, he came up with an idea.

"Thanks for the show, everyone! The staff will hand out some Halloween hand puppets for you all, KangaYuri and Karolroo are in...a lot of pain!" Yuri called out, signalling for the staff to distribute prizes while he dragged himself and Karol on his back to the backstage. Estelle and Raven walked towards the chaotic pair and helped them onto a bench. The princess immediately began to cast First Aid on Yuri, while Flynn did the same to Karol, unable to hold his hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, Flynn, you got your revenge."

"Oh, sorry, KangaYuri and Karolroo, but you did very well tonight." The commandant's eyes began to water from the amusement of Yuri's blunders.

"You two really got those kids laughin'!" Raven attempted to cheer up a disappointed Karol, who had been sulking after the performance did not go as wanted, "hey, kid, don't worry about it. The important thing is, ya tried. And ya did it with one of yer closest friends too."

"Yeah, I would have loved to do what you did! You two were hilarious!" Patty added and Repede barked happily.

"Hehe, thanks you all," Yuri smiled softly before wincing from the pain surging through his back, "hey, where's Judy and Rita?" His friends remained quiet, unsure of an answer to give, before Flynn finally responded.

"When you two were still making jokes on stage, Rita began to...she's...not in a good place at the moment, and Judith took her to calm down."

"We wouldn'ta known if Judith didn't say ow when her antenna-thingy got clawed, Rita was so quiet when it happened." Raven added, "Judy said to tell you when you came back, but you two are in no shape to go find 'em."

"They should be back before they go up, but I do remember that Rita said if she isn't feeling good that she wouldn't perform tonight." Estelle added with a frown, concerned for her best friend.

"Aw, that's why I didn't see them, no wonder I didn't get my 'you did great' kiss," Yuri sarcastically pouted, gaining an eye roll from Flynn and a giggle from Estelle.

As the remaining group watched more pairs enter and exit the stage for performances, Repede barked and dashed towards Judith, who had finally returned with a somewhat calm Rita, once again holding the krityan's soft antenna.

"Sorry for taking a while, everybody, but Rita is feeling better and we're ready to go up when they're ready for us." Judy smiled.

"Sorry for worrying everybody, I'm able to keep it up till it's time to go, but my head hurts quite a bit from it." The mage kept her eyes on the dog who had been patiently waiting for her partner's attention.

"Well, that's good, you two are third to last anyway, so it won't be much longer," the princess walked towards her cat-costumed friend and took Rita's hands from Judith's antenna into hers, "but Rita, don't push yourself too hard. It's already a stretch that you even came, and you hate these types of events, but you need to take care of yourself."

"And don't worry about what others think, we're all here for you and support, and support the idea that you just want to go home." Flynn chimed in.

"Besides, Judy's been helping you for the whole night, she's been like a big sister for you all along." Yuri grinned while Karol gave a sign of approval.

"Heh, thanks everybody, I owe Judith a lot tonight."

"Aw, you're flattering me." Judy gave her partner a warm embrace, for once Rita did not oppose being hugged and soaked in the comfort.

~

"Our third to last performance tonight, Judith and Rita Mordio!"

"Go wow the crowd, you two! Rita you're going to do great!!" Estelle cheered.

"Good luck, Judy, love you!" Yuri called to his girlfriend, sending her an air kiss back to her.

Rita took the hand of her witchy partner and the two walked on stage. The amount of persons watching brought back some of the mage's anxiety and overload, but she squeezed Judith's hand and smiled.

_"I'm gonna be alright, I've got Judith here with me."_

"Good evening, kids! I'm your friendly witch, Judith, and this is my black and lucky kitty cat, Rita!"

"Good eve-nya-ing!"

"Today, we'll be picking one child from the crowd to turn cards inro fireworks, and we'll have to guess the card they chose! Now who's ready for Rita to pick someone!" The children cheered as the mage stepped off of the stage and braced herself for the cacophony of yelling that overwhelmed her. Through the sea of the crowd, she was able to find one quiet little girl in a butterfly costume, who had not been calling out to be picked.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Rita asked louder than usual so that she may hear herself.

"Oh, sorry, Leila doesn't speak." The girl's older brother apologized in an attempt to dismiss her.

"That's okay, she doesn't need to talk on stage." She held her hand out and the child took her paw-glove. The two walked back onto the stage to be greeted by Judith the witch, Rita quietly informed her of Leila's impediment before bringing out the deck of cards.

"Okay, Leila, pick any card that the nice kitty cat is holding and see what you get, but don't show it to us, just hand me the card facing down like how Rita is holding them." The krityan guided the child. Leila stared at Rita's makeup whiskers before finally choosing a card, an eight of spades, and scanned it before finally handing it to her partner. Judith grinned, and grabbed the deck from the mage, shuffling all of the cards.

"Now, I have casted a hex on them while shuffling, and my cat is going to make them into fireworks! They won't be loud, so don't worry about your ears!" Leila shifted behind the krityan as she tossed the deck into the air, Rita casted a special variation of Fire Ball and caused the cards to explode into fireworks of the card suits, jack-o-lanterns, cats and bats. The audience stood in awe, mesmerized by the light show above them, clapping and cheering after each new explosion.

"Rita, what's this behind your ears?" Judith pulled a card out from behind the mage's head, "I thought all of the cards exploded?"

"I don't know, you took all of the cards." Rita gave her signature annoyed expression, internally smiling as their guest found the exchange amusing.

The krityan feigned a confused look before bending down to the child beside her with the card in her fingers. "Hey, Leila, is this the card you picked?" Leila accepted the card and began to leap happily around the stage, nodding and squeaking with joy.

"Then it's her card!" Rita announced, and the audience cheered. Leila's brother made his way to the stage to retrieve his younger sister, silently thanking the pair for making her night.

"Thank you everybody! Have a good night!" The pair walked off the stage and back into the waiting area, where Rita instantly flung off her gloves and covered her ears with her hands. Estelle and Raven immediately came to her aid and led her to sit on the bench, covering her head with a large enough washtowel.

"Your performance was gorgeous, Judith." Flynn congratulated the krityan and mage.

"Expected as much from you two, even more beautiful than I expected." Yuri clapped, winking at the krityan.

"Rita you did wonderfully, we'll be going home soon, it's almost over." Estelle soothed her best friend, who had been on the verge of another meltdown from masking her sensitivities on stage.

"Just get me out of here."

"Soon ya get to go home and relax, no more crowds and yelling, all quiet." Raven tried his best to calm the easily aggravated mage, fearing an attack from her but realized that she was not in the right mind to do so.

"Judith, that was amazing! You gotta teach me how to do that card trick!" Karol beamed excitedly.

"You'll have to ask Patty for that, and she doesn't budge easily." Judy smirked before finding herself near Rita in order to comfort her.

"Aw, Karol, I'd love to teach you! But it's not gonna be easy!" The pirate held a devilish shine in her eye, making her friend realize what he got himself into.

~

"This is all our hard work got us, a 'Most Unique' award??" Yuri spat as Brave Vesperia and company walked on the way back to headquarters.

"It's not THAT bad, Yuri! We could have gotten 'Most Stale'." Karol responded, attempting to shuffle in the kangaroo costume.

"Or you could have gotten 'Most Creative' when I think it should have been, 'Silliest Act' instead." Flynn grumbled, carrying an exhausted and dozing Patty on his back.

"Aw, cheer up! Repede and I got 'Most Generous' and 'Most Adorable' tonight, we worked so hard for our awards!" Estelle's eyes sparkled despite being tired. Repede trailed slowly behind her, having his horn in his mouth after finally getting fed up with the silly accessory on his head, but pleased with his success.

"What, I thought you and Karol were very unique, Yuri. You really got the mama and baby spot on." Judith teased, earning an eye roll from the vigilante.

"Yeah, says the duo that got 'Most Beautiful' and 'Children's Pick', you two had it in the bag." Yuri continued to carefully shuffle through Dahngrest's streets, trying not to fall in public once more. Judy smiled at his distress while holding Rita close to her body. The mage had once again been holding her antenna, but had been visibly exhausted and burnt out after being on the verge of melting down multiple times for the night.

"My main question is, how the hell are we gettin' Yuri and Karol outta that kangaroo?" Raven yawned and pat Yuri's back as the younger man and boy grimaced at the thought of removing the costume.

"Oh, we can just pull them out of it, or, maybe, tickle them out." Flynn held a devilish smirk at the thought of torturing his friend through removing the bulky costume, Patty awakening instantly with her signature smirk on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me...."

"Oh, but we're soooo tired, can't it wait till in the morning?" Judith playfully pouted, earning a laugh from Estelle.

"Judith, no!" Karol begged.

"And HOW will Karol and I sleep?" Yuri had become annoyed at his companions' ideas of further tormenting him.

"You two can sleep on the floor like we did in our travels sometimes. Or you can join Ba'ul and snuggle with him." The krityan continued with her teasing tone.

"Maybe this'll be...a great bonding experience for you two." Rita added sleepily.

"Oh, you two are just like two peas in a pod!" Estelle's statement caused the group to laugh, Karol's jaw had hit the floor while Yuri's eyebrows furrowed in rage.

"You're lucky I love you all as a family." He spat.


End file.
